Unbreakable
by CrackshipQueen
Summary: When two families merge together, Phoebe finds herself irritated with the situation. Soon after, though, she finds herself growing close with the oldest son of the Beardsley family. Awestruck and determined to break their families up for the greater good, Phoebe and William hatch a plan that all the other children soon get involved with. Phoebe/William. Hints of Dylan/Christina.


**Ahh, I haven't written fanfiction in such a long time! It feels great to be back. I thought, since I started this account out with a Yours, Mine and Ours fanfiction, it was only fitting that I come back from my hiatus with the same fandom! I'm hoping that over the last year and a half my writing has managed to get better.**

Phoebe North loved her mother more than just about any else in the world– even her nine siblings. She was always there to give her mother advice, whether it was about men or fashion or cooking or anything else her mother could possibly need help with. That's why she was a bit taken aback when Frank came into the picture. Frank and Helen had been together a very short amount of time before they were announced engaged, and Phoebe couldn't believe her ears. She thought, though, that it would be a manageable arrangement… Until she found out that Frank had _eight_ kids. As soon as her mother spoke the words, Phoebe was at a loss for any words of her own.

Not only were there ten kids already, but now her mother was adding eight more to mix? Was she insane? That day, there had been an overwhelming amount of resistance and disagreement among her other siblings. Of course, some of the younger ones were excited to have nine new faces in the house, but Phoebe and Dylan and the other older kids were not very happy about the arrangement at all.

The day came when it was time for the two families to merge into one in the lighthouse and Phoebe was far from happy to be meeting the abundance of Beardsley's.

Helen and her kids, being the first to arrive, waited outside the lighthouse for Frank and his kids to arrive. A few short minutes after the North's, the Beardsley's made their arrival. The mother of the ten kids shushed them all, before looking to the two cars pulling up the gravel road to the lighthouse.

Phoebe's gaze shifted between both of the vehicles as they pulled to a stop. The first vehicle was being driven by Frank, who she had only met once before. The second one was driven by William Beardsley, whom she had never met before. When her gaze fell upon him, though, she couldn't help but stare dumbfoundedly for a few seconds, before snapping her gaze away from him. Her cheeks had turned a bright shade of pink and she could feel the heat within in, though she was hoping that no one else would notice.

William was undeniably attractive, but Phoebe had to fend the thoughts off as quickly as they came. He was cute, but he was her future stepbrother and totally off limits.

Everyone introduced themselves briefly, but when William began to approach her, Phoebe felt a jump in her chest. "Hey," the male provided a cheeky grin, extending his hand to her. "I'm William." Phoebe took his hand in her own, much smaller, hand and shook it. "I'm Phoebe."

William opened his mouth to speak to the eldest North child again, but Phoebe retreated her and made her way towards the door to the lighthouse which the two of them would now be calling home.

Everyone ventured to their rooms to begin unpacking, and Phoebe was told she would be rooming with Christina. As soon as her eyes landed upon the eldest female Beardsley, Phoebe could tell they were from two totally different worlds. Phoebe was pretty much a hippy. She played guitar and loved to sing and was a very laid back person. Christina, on the other hand, was a little miss perfect cheerleader, who was no doubt "too cool" for Phoebe. _This should be fun,_ Phoebe thought sarcastically to herself, beginning to unpack her bedroom.

Within the hour, she found herself escaping the room to get away from Christina. As she exited the door, though, she ran straight into William. "Oh, gosh! I'm sorry." She said quickly, before her hazel orbs made contact with his brown ones. "It's okay, where are you headed?" William asked, lifting a brow.

He would be lying if he said he didn't find the petite female in front of him at least the slightest bit attractive. It was apparent to the world that she was a really beautiful girl and ever since their initial meeting, he wanted to know her. He wanted to know more about her. He knew it was weird. She was his dad's new wife's daughter, but he just couldn't help himself.

"I was just gonna go explore the neighborhood." Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, breaking the eye contact they had once held and allowing her hazel orbs to fall to the floor.

"Mind if I come?" William asked, his eyes not leaving her for even a second.

Phoebe lifted her gaze back up to see that he was still staring down at her and she fought the urge to smile, before nodding.

"I guess that'd be okay." She replied, biting down on her lip.

"Alright, awesome. Let's go then." William said, headed for the stairs.

The two teens made their way down the stairs and out of the lighthouse, before continuing down the sidewalk side by side. There wasn't much to say. The silence was deafening and neither of them could even look at one another. After about five minutes of silence, William finally spoke up. "So, um… Are you happy about the move?"

Phoebe glanced over at him, a curious look now washing over her features. "Are you?"

The male chuckled before shaking his head. "Not at all."

Phoebe allowed a small smile. "Yeah, neither am I." She replied, watching her feet as she walked. "You know, I think this is the dumbest thing my mom has ever done… She's only been dating your dad for a few weeks. It's so soon and way too sudden!"

William nodded his head in agreement. "I know what you mean. I have no idea what my dad was thinking when he proposed to your mom… And now we're expected to just pack up and move into a freakin' lighthouse!"

Phoebe couldn't help but let a small laugh escape her lips at his exclamation. "I know, right? It's insane! Eighteen kids in one huge lighthouse? Gosh, I can already imagine the major headaches I'm going to have."

"I don't know how I am expected to be able to do my homework and apply for college and study and keep my sanity around this place." William agreed, nodding his head.

The two continued to talk like this for a while, before turning and heading back towards the house.

As they were approaching the lighthouse, William stopped walking. "You know, for a North, you aren't so bad." He teased, offering a small smile.

"I guess the same could be said for you, Beardsley." Phoebe replied playfully, smiling back.

Without another word, the two entered the house and headed their separate ways, William going to the kitchen and Phoebe returning to her bedroom. She smiled to herself, plopping down on her bed and allowing herself to sink deeply into thought about the prior events.

 **So, that is it for this chapter! I know it is short but my life has been hectic and I am not good at starting things off! Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


End file.
